List of Achievements for Halo 3
This is a list of Halo 3 Achievements. There is a total of 49 original achievements that were shipped with the game, worth a total of 1000 Gamerpoints, with another 30 DLC (Downloadable Content) achievements worth 750 Gamerpoints.Bungie.net Halo 3 Service Record Some achievements unlock certain Armor Permutations. Getting 1000/1000 GS from the original achievements will get you the Katana and Security Helmet. List Campaign Multiplayer Downloadable Content An additional 30 achievements, totaling 750 GS, were leaked at PAX 08. All 30 of these, worth of 750 GS, were added in Title Update 2. *Bungie later announced in a weekly update that, to receive this achievement, you actually have to reach 7 EXP on the 7th of any month, not enter with 7 EXP. Trivia *Unlocking at least 49 achievements and 1000 gamerpoints gives the Security helmet and Katana body in multiplayer. These pieces may relock unless all 49 non-DLC achievements have been unlocked. *Finding all skulls unlocks the Hayabusa Armor. *"Marathon Man" refers to Bungie's Marathon series, where interactive computer terminals were plentiful. *The name of the "Askar" achievement is actually in Bahasa Melayu (the formal language in Malaysia) and the meaning is "soldier." Also in Swahili (the official language of Kenya and Tanzania), the word "askari" can mean soldier or policeman. Similarly, in Pashto/Pashtu/Pushtu/Pakhto (representative of dialectal differences in pronunciation) Asgar can mean soldier, or more generally a member of any armed force. (Pashto is one of two official languages of Afghanistan, and is also spoken in the tribal region of Northern Pakistan.) *Out of the original 49 achievements, the online-only achievements (except Maybe next time, buddy and MVP) were only obtainable in the playlists Lone Wolves and Head to Head. Occasionally Double EXP Weekend playlists do have Ranked FFA playlist(s) as well, like: Legendary Brawl. The new achievements added with AU2 are obtainable in both ranked and social playlists, providing it is on the required map(s). *Some players have been known to use the language glitch for the Halo 3 online achievements, and this is considered boosting and frowned upon by most Halo gamers. *The UNSC Spartan Achievement, which you receive for reaching sergeant status online, has been known not to unlock for some people regardless of rank. This was later investigated by Bungie and was found that this is because their consoles are turned off before actually receiving the achievement. It should also be noted that, with the new EXP system, the achievement can be obtained through reaching UNSC Spartan level on a playlist. This still, unfortunately, will not unlock the UNSC Spartan pin on a player's global service record. * The "Vidmaster Challenges" were from Bungie's Marathon series, where players who wished to prove they were the absolute best had to complete insane challenges such as playing through the game without the use of health items, with only fists, on the highest difficulty setting. Those that succeeded made videos to mark their achievement, thus spawning the term "Vidmaster." When all Vidmaster Challenges were completed, Recon armor is unlocked in Halo 3 multiplayer. Although, as of March 29, 2012, Recon armor has been unlocked for every player. *Legendary map achievements can be obtained on a Mythic map, making them much easier to be staged because of how Team Mythic works. Sources Related Pages *Vidmaster Challenges Category:Halo 3 Achievements